jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Miraschon
|stand = Marilyn Manson |prisonerno = FE26789 |horse = |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = |gender = Female |nation = |height = |weight = |blood = |hair = |eyes = Black |color = |movie = |hobby = Stealing Gambling |family = |status = Retired |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = |seiyuu = |voiceactor = }} is a minor antagonist featured in Stone Ocean. Miraschon is an inmate in Green Dolphin Street Prison to whom Enrico Pucci gifts the Stand, Marilyn Manson, and sends to assassinate Jolyne Cujoh. She then gambles with Jolyne, Ermes Costello and Foo Fighters in order to harvest their organs and take Jotaro Kujo's Stand DISC. Appearance Miraschon is a woman of average height, wearing a light-colored blouse and camo-patterned pants. She has short shoulder-length hair with bangs styled like a mask or cage covering her face. She also wears a barrette on the parting of her hair. Personality Miraschon is described as being a compulsive liar who enjoys stealing and gambling. Even after confessing to having turned a new leaf to Pucci, she is shown later to have stolen a gilded cross though she is quickly stopped by him. After receiving a Stand Disc, she is shown as being very articulate and confident in her abilities. Abilities Miraschon's Stand activates when she makes a bet with someone. Upon winning, the loser must pay her back lest they have something is taken from them, such as internal organs, as compensation. History Miraschon was sentenced to Green Dolphin Street Prison for 5 years after committing armed robbery. She first appears after Jolyne Cujoh and Ermes Costello encounter Foo Fighters and makes a bet on a game of catch that F.F. and Jolyne are having. The bet is to catch the ball one hundred times. Despite Jolyne's reluctance, Ermes persuades her to take part in the bet. After Jolyne wins the bet, Miraschon makes a higher bet which entices Ermes, who takes part in the higher bet. Ermes' guilt from cheating awakens Miraschon's Stand, who attacks her by taking her money from her breasts, a gold tooth, and her liver. Jolyne makes another bet with Miraschon for Ermes' well-being and to return everything back to her. Miraschon reveals that she's been cheating since the beginning and that she was promised her probation if she could get her father's DISC from Jolyne. Despite going as far as to cheat to win, Miraschon was still able to come close to getting the disk from Jolyne before she has the conditions of the bet repeated to her, and then suffers several strikes from Jolyne's baseball with Stone Free's quick strikes. Chapters * * * * * }} Gallery SO Chapter 35 Cover A.png|SO Chapter 35 Cover A SO Chapter 35 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 35 Cover B SO Chapter 36.jpg|SO Chapter 36 mirashondefeat.jpg|Miraschon defeated Trivia *Her and Ken Oyanagi's Stands both make a reference to a past minor antagonist, Daniel J. D'Arby, using his catchphrase, "Good!" References Site Navigation Category:Part 6 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Green Dolphin Street Prison Inmates Category:Part 6 Antagonists Category:Agents of DIO Category:Retired Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Living Characters in Part 6 Category:Pucci's Agents